


Remembering the Dead

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Spoilers for Episode 64 The Frigid Doom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Vex bond over their loss of their dear friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written before I had even seen the episode so creative liberties were taken :)

Percy knocked on the door tentatively on Vex’s door and waited for a response. He couldn’t hear Trinket whining at the door or Vex’s voice calling back at him.  He gently pushed at the door band found it ajar, swinging open with ease at his touch. He found the room predictably empty, devoid of both bear and elf and as he entered something glinted in the corner of his eye. He glanced at the bedside table near the bed and saw the glint of the earring Tiberius had given most of the group. It seemed Vex had gone on one of her hunts alone with Trinket, probably to have some alone time and process her grief.

He checked around Whitestone Castle if Cassandra, Gilmore or any of Vox Machina had heard anything but to no avail. He hadn’t seen Vax either but he figured since Keyleth was also missing that they were together soul searching as well.

He left a note in Vex’s room beside the earring to meet in his workshop briefly pausing to clasp the earring on the table, rolling the small object between his fingers when a noise behind him caused him to drop the earring on the ground.

“Shit.”

“Sorry I wasn’t expecting an intruder to be in my room.” The jibe had been light hearted but heavy with underlying sadness as Percy went on his hands on knees to retrieve the earring that had rolled beneath the bed.

“I had been trying to find you.” Percy’s muffled voice came from under the bed as Vex watched with amusement from the threshold of the door while Trinket pressed his nose beside Vex to see what was happening only to see Percy’s arse sticking from out the bed.

Trinket tilted his head curiously before giving Vex a soft _woof_ and Vex only shrugged, rubbing Trinket’s ears distantly.

“Ahaha!” Percy pulled himself free of the bed but managed to smack his head on the edge and Vex had to suppress a laugh as he glanced over rubbing his head absently. Trinket _woofed_ again and plodded over to Percy whom was still adjusting his glasses and licked the human’s hand, more or less flicking slobber all over Percy’s hand and glasses.

“Hello Trinket.” Trinket rubbed his face against Percy’s neck when Percy scratched the bear’s fur before glancing at Vex through dirtied glasses. She had remained mostly silent during the whole exchange, her eyes downcast to the floor before she pulled them up with a smile.

“So you wanted to find me? Is it a new gift for me?” Percy chuckled as he stood up, brushing the slobber onto his pants rather than his petticoat before he regarded Vex, shaking his head.

“Sadly I am unable to provide you nothing other than the gift of comfort.”

“Oh.” Vex glanced up her eyes glassy with tears she had already shed before assuming the mask Percy had grown accustomed to seeing her hold in the face of sadness as she closed the distance between them to sit on the bed near him.

Trinket left Percy and nudged Vex’s leg, nuzzling her hand that sat on her knee. His cold wet nose brought a brief smile to her face as she scratched Trinket’s fur when he clambered onto the bed and laid his head across her lap. Percy cautiously followed, sitting on her left as he inspected the earring in his hand.

“I can’t believe he’s really gone. I mean I had hoped it wouldn’t be true but I think we all suspected it once we heard about Draconia falling to the conclave.”

‘He will be missed certainly. Despite our minor annoyances with him, he was still apart of Vox Machina. He was our friend.”

“He still is, Percy. He is still here with us, all the time.” Percy followed her gaze to the earring he held between his fingers. He rolled it gently, the hook flicking against his skin as he did so. His mind flashed with memories of when they had first met the dragonborn. Remembering how the dragonborn had originally introduced himself brought a pang of guilt as Percy heard the voice almost as clear as day in his mind.

_“Hello, my name is Tiberius Stormwind, from Draconia!”_

Vex’s hand on his seemed to bring Percy out of his revere and the two sat there in silence, just staring at the earring in memory. Percy cleared his throat and Vex removed her hand almost instantly which saddened Percy for a moment before he composed himself.

“Vex, can I?” He gestured to the earring towards her own elven ear and he watched her pause for a moment before nodding, moving closer much to Percy’s surprise.

He could feel the tingling spreading down his spine when their hands met as Percy delicately pushed the earring through the tiny hole in Vex’ahlia’s attached lobe, apologising briefly when she hissed through her teeth as the earring pinched her skin for a moment.

She brought a hand to her ear as he pulled away, her fingers touching the earring, almost as if she was remembering Tibs handing the earrings out for the first time all over again. Remembering how he explained in the most complicated way possible as to how they worked. Remembering how the group had laughed initially at the concept of being able to talk to each other via an earring. But if it hadn’t have been for Tibs getting the jewellery crafted a lot of their fights and planning would have all been for naught.

Gingerly she leant her head on Percy’s shoulder, feeling him freeze in shock of the affection before relaxing to tentatively put an arm around her shoulder. Percy was never big on giving out affection having been brought up in such a large family and his parents only have so much time to devote so much attention to each child, but once he warmed up to the idea was actually more affectionate than he portrayed himself to be.

“Poppycock.” Percy heard Vex mumble into his shoulder, her hand wrapping around his waist surprising him again.

“Poppycock.” He turned his head and briefly pressed a kiss to her hair before laying his cheek on her hair as they both sat in companionable silencing remembering a friend whom had fought and died as a hero to his people.


End file.
